Illegal Love
by ZilverHope
Summary: What does Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc have in common? They both work for criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick, of course. The deadly duo is the reason why everyone in Vale locks their home at night, but how much more can a story of two young criminals who broke up five times contain? A lot, apparently. Since now they are forced to not only work together but live together.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new project, titled 'Illegal Love' a Romance/Adventure/Comedy/action story.**

 **This chapter is approximately 10.2K words long. And all the next chapters will be at least 10K words too, that much I can promise.**

 **You've already read the summary so let's skip over to what I'd like to explain before you start reading. First off, both Ruby and Jaune are nineteen years old, and yes, that means that Ruby is older than Yang.**

 **The story starts after the first semester of Beacon has ended. Which means Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren have all been assembled in teams, the teams remain the same if you exclude the fact that neither Jaune or Ruby are there, the two people who took their place will remain a mystery for now.**

 **With all that said, I'd like to humbly thank my beta-reader (Merlin Pranks101) for Beta-Reading for this chapter. Soon enough, you'll be able to see more of his artistic touches. Though I am eager to deliver a message to everyone that he has written himself, even if it was somewhat dissing me.**

 **Merlin: Hello, I am Merlin and I'm ZilverHope's beta. I just wanted to say that this is an amazing fic and I have fun beta reading it. It's not all fun and games though, I mean you should see the number of capital letters this guy puts for absolutely no reason, hahaha. Anyway, as always fav, follow but most importantly review. We feed on reviews.**

 **Completely agree with him, especially with the reviews part, your reviews keep us alive!**

 **This story will most likely be updated once every three weeks, but I might be a week early or a week late depending on the circumstances, especially since I have a flight that will last for almost two whole days in a week, so that might mess up my schedule a bit.**

 **There will be another note at the end of the chapter explaining a few things that people might find confusing. That said, I which you great enjoyment reading this chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY, the show belongs the owners Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

 ** _͜͡I͜͜͡͡l͜͜͡͡l͜͜͡͡e͜͜͡͡g͜͜͡͡a͜͜͡͡l͜͜͡͡ ͜͜͡͡L͜͜͡͡o͜͜͡͡v͜͡e͜͡_**

* * *

"Nine years?! Nine years and you still can't rob a bank properly?!"

Ruby wasn't quite sure when will Jaune finally learn, she had told him again and again. No shooting if all bystanders have their hands up!

"Sorry Rubes, rush of blood."

Jaune, on the other hand, never understood how Ruby was always so calm when on the clock. How could she be so calm and composed with so many things happening so suddenly and so instantaneously?

"Can you ever NOT find an excuse?"

Was it seriously that hard for him to not pull the damn trigger? The idiot always does the same mistake whenever they rob a bank. He does everything right until it comes to controlling the bystanders, he always shoots a bullet in the air, resulting in someone outside of the bank to hear it and call the Vale Police Department.

"No can do." his face contorted into a smirk and then a full-fledged smile.

The duo kept sprinting in the dark alleys of Vale, the VPD was already surrounding the whole area. The near pitch-black darkness greatly helped the Duo in avoiding the cops, the streets of the city of Vale tended to be abnormally empty at nighttime which was both helpful but also inconvenient.

It was helpful in the case of no one being in their way whilst trying to escape, but it was obviously useful for a criminal to have the streets a bit crowded since it helps in escaping and staying out of sight but it would be a complete nightmare if it was too crowded to be able to run properly.

"Jaune."

Ruby halted all of a sudden, causing Jaune to turn around and stop running himself. Annoyance was drawn on his face. "What is it? Do you want to get caught?"

He soon noticed the menacing expression drawn all over his partner's face. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Ruby would never stop a mission except if it was a matter of utmost urgence.

"Where is the money?"

Jaune immediately looked at his own hands, they were empty. Wait, why were they empty? He soon figured out his idiotic, pantagruelian, and almost illusory mistake.

He forgot the money.

How on Remnant did he forget the damn money!?

"I uh, might've...forgotten it?"

"Was that a question or an answer?" Ruby gave him a bloodcurdling glare. He could almost feel the searing coming from her eyes directly on his forehead.

Oh no, red flag.

"Ruby, I don't think this is the best time to talk about this." Jaune was trying to wiggle his way out of this one, at least for the time being. Though he almost immediately realized he failed when he saw Ruby's loathing face expression towards him, followed by shuddering.

"You little piece of-" As much as Ruby wanted to complete that sentence, she couldn't, the reason was the sudden scintillation of light followed by two police cars obnubilating both exits to the alley they currently stood in.

Jaune switched his eyes to Ruby. "Got a plan?"

"Sheath your weapons." The order came from Ruby, Jaune was quick to comply, sheathing Crocea Mors. Ruby was quick to do the same with Cresent Rose.

Ruby suddenly erupted into a pile of rose petals, grabbing Jaune and using her momentum to climb up the building. disappearing out of the police's vision and leaving them wondering what on Remnant had happened.

By the time Jaune regained control over his body he was already standing on top of the roof, and unsurprisingly enough, Ruby already started running. He watched as she jumped from their side to the roof of the building next to them.

"Come on!" She yelled before motioning to him to come over.

That girl was nuts.

Did she forget that he didn't have the luxury of super speed? Nor the ability to basically fly wherever he wanted? He had to rely on his normal legs to make the jump, all that whilst carrying a heavy Corcea Mors.

Jaune took a deep breath before adjusting his body to a proper running position, he relaxed his shoulders and focused all energy on his legs. He forced himself to move, taking large steps.

He started gaining momentum and speed, he tried his best to keep it consistent as to help him make the jump. He wasn't thinking, nor scared, all of his focus was on making that jump.

And just a moment later, Jaune found himself in the air, halfway through the distance between the two buildings, he looked under him and that's when he realized it.

He was definitely scared.

And it felt like time wasn't moving either, how could a second last so damn long?

Fortunately, the second had finally passed and Jaune, surprisingly enough, found himself on the other building, safe and sound. Even if he landed awkwardly on his bum.

"Oum, stop being dramatic and get your ass off the ground." Ruby extended a helping hand towards her partner. Jaune was quick to take her help.

"You're the one who likes making everything ten times harder! We could've just-" Jaune suddenly slipped, or to make it clearer, Ruby let go of his hand so he can fall to the ground again. He looked up at her smirking face as she shrugged.

"Oops, guess my hand slipped." She claimed with a mischievous smile drawn all over her face, clear as the sun even amidst all the dark.

Jaune heaved a sigh before staggering to his feet by himself. "You know, this might be why we broke up five times."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, let's go."

Ruby started walking towards the other end of the building, Jaune right behind her. Ruby idled for a few seconds, only looking straight down the edge of the building, at the alleyway under them.

"Are we jumping or not?"

"Shh, dumbass, there are no cops down there, this is our best chance to get our of here. Do you at least have the extra clothes?"

Jaune looked down at his side, he started untying the bag tied to his Jeans. He had almost forgotten it was even here.

Jaune started pulling out clothes from the bag as Ruby kept watching their perimeter. He soon handed her a black hoodie and a pair of Blue Jeans. He pulled out a hooded jacket and a pair of cargo pants for himself.

Jaune quickly started undressing, Ruby was still watching the perimeter as to make sure nobody ambushes them whilst changing. Jaune soon finished and with a snap of his fingers, Ruby stepped away from the ledge, allowing him to take her place.

Ruby started taking her pants off and it didn't take long to spot Jaune staring at her.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked, sarcastically. The truth was, she wasn't that annoyed with him looking at her, he saw her naked plenty of times anyway and this once she wasn't fully naked, she was wearing both a bra and a pair of panties, and besides, business was business, she didn't have time to complain about the guy's hormones.

But it was still quite amusing when she saw him blush and quickly switch his head the other way. focusing on the streets once more.

The icing on the cake, however, was when she took her top off, that's when he started sneaking peeks, not like she was complaining, she couldn't lie, she also snuck peeks at him, the only difference was that he was way more oblivious. The man, and as much as she wanted to deny it. Had a near perfect body. She saw plenty of other women drool around the stud.

Abs? Check. Tall? Definitely. Well built muscles? Undeniable.

She finally finished up, covering her head with her hood and telling Jaune to do the same, she then took a quick peek at the streets, making sure one more time that there aren't any sort of ambushes that might be waiting for them. Upon confirming her and her teammate's safety, she started climbing the ladder down, her partner, Jaune. Followed her.

They both made their way to the street and then the sidewalk, both of them grabbed their scroll and started fiddling with it aimlessly, as to look more casual and avoid raising suspicion. They passed a few police officers who caused them no trouble until they finally escaped the area.

"So, Mister Moneybags, care to tell me how we're going to fix this?"

"Excuse me? Fix what? We made it out."

Jaune was suddenly dragged by Ruby into a dark alley next to them.

"Geez, you have a fetish for alleys or something?" Jaune deadpanned before starting to wipe dirt off his clothes. He then looked up to see Ruby circling around herself in great annoyance. And he had the feeling he knew what was bothering her so greatly.

"What are we going to do about the money?!" Ruby asked, completely ignoring Jaune's obvious attempt to irritate her.

Jaune sighed before wiping sweat off his forehead. He then started examining the area around them.

"There!" He said, full of gaiety and pointing at the ATM machine across the street. Ruby didn't have time to ask about his plan since he immediately started making his way to the machine, she decided to follow. He soon drew Crocea Mors and prepared to swing it at the machine. The only thing that stopped him was Ruby's hand grabbing his wrist right before he completed the swing. "What in the name of Dust do you think you're doing?!"

Jaune sighed before pulling his hand away. "Well, I'm obviously getting the money back."

Ruby was simply in a complete sense of revulsion towards his idea. "And you plan on robbing an ATM machine? it barely has a quarter of what we would have got from that bank!"

"And that's exactly why I'm going to rob three more of these, now please step aside."

Ruby sighed and stepped aside. "And you expect us to lie about the robbery? Roman has to know we failed. Besides, he'll know if we lie to him."

Jaune unleashed a mighty slash with his sword, breaking the machine in half. Money started to flood out of the machine and Jaune was the first to start collecting. "No, we're telling him the truth but there's still no need to go back empty-handed." He explained.

Ruby wanted to oppose the idea, but she couldn't. Jaune was right, there was no need to go back empty-handed. Besides, she will have more than enough time to give the whole idea contemplative thought.

_ ▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░Illegal Love░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂ _

The duo found themselves standing right outside the secret headquarters of their group. Located at the very south of Vale's outskirts. Ruby was first to knock, and soon, a small slider moved, revealing a pair of eyes on the other side of the door. "Tattoos?" The stern voice demanded. Ruby quickly rolled up her sleeve and showed the man the back of her arm which had the tattoo of a knife dripping with blood. "Welcome home." The voice welcomed before closing the slider and starting to fidget with the locks from the other side, the door soon opened before the duo who entered with four full bags.

They passed the pub, the training ground, the pool, and finally, the showers, that's when they finally reached the stairway that takes them directly up to Roman's office. They made their way up and knocked on Roman's door.

"It's open." Roman's calm voice rung from inside the room, Jaune pushed open the door before stepping in with the bags and Ruby right behind him.

Roman's face immediately bent to form a smile before he happily hopped off his chair, cigar in his mouth. "Well, if it isn't my two favorite people in this whole damn building!" Roman said as he rested one hand on each of their shoulders.

"Don't let Neo hear you say that." Jaune joked before dropping his bags on the ground. He unzipped them one by one, Roman had a celebratory smile on his face, it was no wonder, the man loved money more than most things life had to offer him.

"I wouldn't be stretching it too far if I say that Neo thinks the same, kid. You did a great job. Both of you." Their boss praised.

It was a rare instant for Roman to acknowledge let alone praise his henchmen, but not rare for Ruby or Jaune, they had their fair share of praise. The duo almost never failed a mission, and even if they did, they'd always still come back with something valuable, and in some cases, holding even more value than what they were supposed to obtain in the first place.

"Well, we did have some sort of... problem." Ruby pointed out.

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Which was?"

Ruby braced herself for what was to come next. She didn't want to tell him, it wasn't like they came back with less money than they were supposed to, but Roman wasn't too delighted when his henchmen made silly mistakes, especially like the one Jaune made, but it was still her duty towards the man to tell him the truth. Who knows how long he will trust them if they keep any truth hidden away from him? He would most definitely start being more disheartened towards trusting the duo.

"Well, we-"

"I forgot the money in the bank, sir." Jaune Interjected upon hearing Ruby talk as if she shared in the making of that mistake.

To say Roman was shocked was an understatement, his brain immediately went into a state of standstill before a slight smirk appeared on his face, it then followed by it widening into a smile and then a low-pitched snicker. It finally turned into a laugh as Roman had to stop himself from falling down by resting his hands on his knees. "Oh, Jauney boy, you had me going there for a second." Roman admitted before giving Jaune a slight nudge on the shoulder.

Jaune and Ruby both stood there, waiting for their boss to stop laughing, he finally did but still had to wipe a tear from his eye, they had never seen him laugh this hard before.

"Oh, the two of you never cease to amaze me." Roman made his way back to his chair, he made himself comfortable and rested his legs on top of his own desk. He soon motioned for the duo to sit on the two empty chairs on the other side of the desk. They both complied but Jaune still had something to say.

"Roman, I was serious, I did forget the money." Jaune explained to his boss.

Roman heaved a sigh before replying nonchalantly. "You know, the second time isn't as funny as the first."

"Roman, I'm not messing with you, I actually forgot the money in the bank." Jaune said, full of confidence, whilst in truth. He was anticipating the inevitable downtrodding treatment he was definitely going to get from Roman, not that he would complain, he made a mistake and he was ready to pay the full price.

Roman still didn't quite believe it, how could someone forget the money he was going to rob? And that someone is no one other than his best male Henchman? It just didn't make any sense, though to be truthful, most things never made sense in Remnant. Especially for someone who knows the streets all around the kingdom as well as Roman does. He released a puff of smoke before extinguishing his cigar "Then where did all that money come from?"

Ruby stepped in, she wasn't the kind of person to sit around while others did all the talking. "We, well... he robbed four ATM machines on our way back."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." The duo said at the same time.

Their boss's face warped into a grin before letting a chuckle escape.

Jaune thought about the possibilities. First off, Roman could just tell them how stupid they were, secondly, he could publicly humiliate them in front of the other henchmen, thirdly, they could possibly be forbidden from going on missions for a while, which would really damage their status. And these were only a few of the many things Roman can come up with. One way or another, they would definitely have to make atonement for that absurd mistake, even if it resulted in no damage in the end.

Roman stood off his chair once more and walked until he stood between Jaune and Ruby. He rested a hand on each of their shoulders. "You two..."

Here it comes.

"You two, deserve."

Right now...

"To get a damn raise!"

"What?" The Duo said simultaneously.

"You heard me! You're going to get a raise!"

"But why?" Ruby interjected. It wasn't like she was complaining but it was still shocking that all her feelings of distraught and worry were unnecessary. She was already planning on the many ways that she would beat the crap out of Jaune for dragging her in trouble with him.

Jaune, on the other hand, Didn't care, he was blissful and full of joy, he had gotten out of the situation not only unpunished but also rewarded, whatever motive Roman had didn't matter to him. Though he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't curious about them.

"Well, Red, I think you're simply far too different to relate to the rest of the henchmen." Roman moved to the corner of his office, a small fridge was located there, he opened it and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He continued to explain as he made his way back to his desk. "Could you even imagine what would have the regular henchmen done in a situation like that? They'd definitely come back empty-handed."

The duo watched as their boss poured the alcohol into three different glasses. "You two, on the other hand, never and under no circumstances returned from a mission without something of great value, and tonight is further proof, even if your idea was as simple as to rob a couple of machines."

The Ginger-haired man handed each of his henchmen a glass before making his way to his own chair and making himself comfortable once more. "All in all, I think you two have proved you have the sense of real thieves, and to me that's invaluable, that's why I intend to keep you. Both of you. Unless you two don't want to take up my offer?"

Ruby and Jaune exchanged looks, they both had the same idea in mind. Even if their desires were for completely different reasons.

Jaune would relish and love the greater authority over the other henchmen, not because he liked control, but because some of them were simply twats. He had a problem with twats, the reason was the fact that most of them were craven and disgustingly unloyal on the inside. He himself would never have any sort of fight with them, a reason for that was how everyone in the gang had already acknowledged how much of a better fighter he is than all of them. The only instance of trouble he could have with them was if they mess with Ruby because if somebody messes with Ruby, they mess with Jaune. Then again, it wasn't like someone like Ruby ever required protection.

Ruby, on the other hand, even though already proving to be illustrious and full of valor, still loved to prove herself further, the bigger she was in the gang the more challenges she would face, and what better way to hone and improve her abilities than putting them to the test against worthy foes. The defter and more experienced she gets the happier she gets, and it would also help her silence the minority that spreads nonsensical nonsense about her being feeble and weak, she might not look the strongest, but soon enough, she'll prove how much a brazen and menacing fighter she actually is, which would hopefully result in any delusive rumors about her to disappear.

The duo nodded at each other, confirming their wants before speaking simultaneously. "We're in."

Roman smiled Jubilantly. "That's what I like to hear, now let's have a toast."

"To?" Ruby wondered.

The boss immediately sighed. "I honestly have no idea but I really want to drink this. Don't ruin it kiddo."

Ruby couldn't help but let out a half-suppressed titter and Jaune couldn't stop himself from commenting. "I'll drink to that."

This was one of the many reasons that Jaune respected his boss, he wasn't afraid to be a little more lighthearted when needed, and that doesn't even take into account all the many other reasons he respected his boss so much. He might have been a bit eccentric and unusual but he was charismatic, flamboyant, astute, industrious, cautious, bold, and has an excellent strength of character. And not only that, he wasn't all the things he shouldn't be. He wasn't extravagant, nor gullible or credulous, and most importantly, he wasn't stupid, he knew when and when to not push further for his desires, he never demanded the impossible from his men, a true criminal mastermind.

And with that, the three glasses clacked together before their holders gulped their contains.

The taste wasn't bad as they swallowed, but the aftertaste was what really annoyed Ruby and Jaune, especially Ruby. She winced and nearly gagged while Jaune had to hold in the urge to spit whatever is left of the whiskey out of his mouth. Ruby preferred Mojito for its sweetness, not that she drank that frequently.

Roman, on the other hand, wasn't fazed at all. In fact, he let out a ridiculing laugh. "First time eh? Don't worry, the taste doesn't get better but you get used to it quickly."

The man set his glass on the desk before taking out another cigar from his drawer, he soon lighted it and took a breath. "Now, let's talk promotion, I know just what your first reward is."

The duo kept silent looking at him with eyes full of curiosity until he finally spoke up again. "How about moving to a fabulous five-stars hotel?!" He cheered.

"Wait, are you serious?" Jaune replied immediately, the only person in the whole gang that had the right to live outside of the hideout was Neo. And she was Roman's right-hand woman.

"Indeed I am, first off, it will help you reach your destinations faster since you won't have to walk miles from the hideout to reach the city. And of course, it will be a nice way to remember how amazing your boss is."

Ruby couldn't believe it, she might have seemed calm on the outside but that was only because she was able to overbear her emotions on the inside. She was bursting with euphoria and delight.

No more sleeping in a room full of snoring men and women, no more people 'accidentally' bumping into her as she slept, no more sudden meltdowns and fights between the other criminals, and most importantly, she gets a proper bed! It was all a dream come true.

"We'll take it." Ruby said, not bothering to even ask what Jaune thinks. He didn't mind though as he would have accepted anyway.

"Fantastic! I'll have some of my friends 'negotiate' and make the arrangements, now if you don't mind, I have some plans to make, you'll be ready to move tomorrow evening."

The duo nodded and consecutively got up from their chairs, they moved towards the door.

Ruby still couldn't quite comprehend it. She could already envision her life in a flat all on her own. She would live a ravishing private life, no arrogant people to annoy her, the only time she needed to work with a gang member was when she was on a mission.

Jaune, on the other hand, knew he might miss the place that gave his life a meaning but it wasn't enough to cause any teetering emotions. It wasn't every day that he would get a chance to live a silent and relaxing life, even if he was still destined to go on missions that would interrupt it.

Ruby grabbed the door handle but was stopped upon opening the door by Roman speaking. "Stop thinking about that because you're just going to end up disappointed." He said in a vague tone.

"What do you mean?" Jaune enquired.

"Isn't it obvious Kiddo? You're both living in the same flat, you're not all alone as you think."

Oh right...

Ruby remembered her boss's semblance, he could read the minds of anyone he could see, it was usually a very useful semblance for him and the whole gang since he could easily stop anyone from double-crossing them before they can even attempt to do so.

But screw that, this was completely unfair! Her hopes of having a quiet and stress-free private life were crushed just by a sentence from Roman.

"Roman, can't we avoid this? I'm sure you could find a way for each of us to have their own flat?" Ruby demanded with a crooked face.

"You're pushing your luck, Red. I suggest you prove yourselves worthy of that first, the more money you bring the more I'll be willing to spend to make you happy, doesn't that sound fair? Unless of course, you think I'm being unjust?"

"But sir-"

Jaune couldn't wait and watch Ruby babble something senseless that would result in them losing a privilege. He interjected.

"Of course we are sir, we'll prove to you whatever you need proof of." He switched his eyes to Ruby, giving her a glare that clearly says. 'Don't mess this up, you stupid idiot.' He then proceeded. "Come on Ruby, we'll figure this out later, anything you need boss?"

Roman motioned for Jaune to close the door behind him, and so he did, leaving Roman to his work and making his way down the stairs, a bewildered and confused Ruby following him.

The duo made their way to the sleeping quarters that they shared with dozens of other henchmen. The henchmen slept worse than animals, every individual had a sleeping bag that they used but more than rarely they could find some way to bump into each other, the room wasn't even that crowded, it was just that they simply couldn't sleep like normal people. Jaune suffered multiple cases of henchmen somehow finding a way to kick him in the head, Ruby was a still not convinced that the various cases of henchmen 'accidentally' bumping into her were actual accidents. Though the one that completely took the cake was the one that had the audacity to actually grope her and claim it was an accident. Seriously, how stupid did he think she was?

Thankfully, she didn't have to deal with that specific person since to their great misfortune, she was still dating Jaune at the time. She was pretty sure she heard a few knuckles break that night.

Jaune was first to engulf himself in the sleeping bag. It was a long night after all. "Aren't you going to change?" Ruby reminded him.

"Nah." He replied casually.

Ruby paid no mind, she went on her way to the showers, she had her locker which carried more comfortable clothes consisting of white cotton pants, white socks, and a red plain t-shirt.

Jaune had a small dagger hidden inside his sleeping bag, he dragged it out and started toying with it, time passed quickly and Ruby was back before he knew it.

"Paranoid much?" Ruby joked as she started looking for something in her own sleeping bag.

"It's always better to be safe." He replied before sliding the dagger under his sleeping bag.

The only reply he got from Ruby was a huge sigh of stress. Followed by complaining. "Where the hell is it?!" She kept repeating as she searched every inch inside her sleeping bag. Jaune kept watching.

He soon saw her stand up and look around her.

"Alright, who took it?!" She announced to all the dozens of henchmen around her, causing most of the sleeping ones to awake.

"Took what?" Jaune wondered, bemused.

Ruby looked in his direction for a second before turning her head back to look around the whole quarters. "My flashlight, I want to read and the lights are going to turn off soon." She explained.

That's the Ruby he knew, the one that could never sleep before reading something. He was about to stand up and help her look but that's when a henchman spoke up.

"Right here." He said, nonchalantly. The duo immediately switched their vision to him, it was a tall man nicknamed Scar. Fancies himself a leader. Nobody ever knew his real name, he was only addressed by his nickname, a nickname Jaune knew was the result of the huge horizontal scar right under his left eye. A scar he most likely took with great pride, as if it was some sort of proof of his prowess. Ruby was quick to make her way to him, she reached him and extended her hand. "Give it back." Was her simple demand.

Scar was surrounded by five other men that also fancied him a leader but Ruby showed no signs of flinching or timidity while outnumbered.

Scar let out a chuckle. "Well, sweetheart-"

"Don't call me sweetheart." Ruby warned before he could complete his sentence.

"Woah Woah, no need to be so hostile sweetheart, I was just about to make you a nice offer." He said with a grin, Ruby could see he was trying to get on her nerves, especially by being defiant to her demand almost as soon as she said it.

Ruby wasn't an idiot though, nobody as low as him could force her into being angry, she decided to listen to what he has to say.

"Well, sugar, I hope you realize how much of an annoyance this flashlight is when I'm trying to sleep, I was just thinking of trying to make everybody happy here." The man explained, waving the flashlight carelessly in the air.

"And what is this wonderful idea that you have?"

"Well, I'd be willing to return it on one condition."

"Which is?" Ruby was waiting for the inevitable.

"Well, how about a kiss from the sweet sugar princess?"

Ruby nearly gagged on the spot, especially after having a good look at the man's yellow teeth filled with holes, not mentioning his horrid smell.

"So, let me get this straight, you steal my flashlight, and now expect me to kiss you to get it back, right?"

The man snickered. "Well, we are thieves and criminals after all, aren't we? Stealing is what we do."

By this time, Jaune had already started climbing out of his sleeping bag, he surely didn't want to miss this.

Ruby smirked "No, I wouldn't exactly phrase it like that," Ruby explained, she added to her words before the man could speak again. "You see, I am a thief, a criminal." She then turned towards Jaune and pointed at him. "And so is he, and finally, so are some people who are standing amongst us."

Scar still had a grin on his face, so wide that Jaune would have loved nothing more than punching him straight in the face, but he didn't want to steal Ruby's moment so he decided to wait.

"But you...you're just a small, tiny, worthless and easily replaceable thug. Nothing more."

The man's grin started to falter until it was no more. "Who do you think you are? I can do anything I want around here, you don't want to mess with me."

"No, you can't, you're just so desperate to find the attention your mommy never gave you." She ridiculed him further.

There were many reasons that Jaune respected Ruby more than anyone, Roman included, even if she was his ex for the fifth time.

She was full of exuberance when around people she liked, she was shrewd, further proof of that was how she was easily manipulating the man in front of her as if he was nothing but a gullible kid. She was also deft, cautious, brave, fearless, bold, full of valor, grit, and a spectacular artist in the art of battle. If he had to make a list of the things he admired about her then it would probably take an hour to read.

And just like Roman, there were many flaws with basic criminals that she thankfully didn't have. She was not sympathetic but she wasn't relentless, she wasn't too depraved and corrupt, she still had her morals which were the only lining between being a criminal and a villain, he didn't like the drama surrounding being a criminal, he worked for money and for his boss, not to be considered some kind of supervillain from a comic as most people interpret him.

Jaune's thoughts had hindered him from focusing on the situation regarding Ruby and Scar, but one thing for sure was that Ruby had said something to piss him off.

Scar raised his hand, ready to bash Ruby's head as he cried. "You little b-"

Jaune grabbed Scar's hand halfway through the distance, Scar gave Jaune a warning gaze. Jaune paid it no mind however as he spoke his mind.

"Listen, Scar. I strongly advise that you need to re-think about what you're doing."

"Why? Afraid of your little girl getting hurt?" Scar tried to sound confident, whilst in truth, his tone was nothing more than grotesquely ridiculous to Jaune.

"I don't think she's the one I should be worried about, it should be you, but unfortunately, I don't waste my time caring for twats." Jaune released the man's hand. "Go on, hit her." He added.

The man couldn't understand the logic behind Jaune's words, how could someone as feeble as her even make it as a criminal in the first place?

The man rushed his hand with great speed, almost already tasting the humiliation he would draw on Ruby's face when she falls to the ground from his hit.

But that's when he realized that he never put her semblance into account. His punch looked as if it faded through her, yet the truth was that she moved so fast that he hadn't even noticed it before it was too late, the man didn't have time to turn around before Ruby surged her leg upwards with great speed and strength, hitting the man directly in his crotch area.

It took but a second for the man to completely crumble to his knees, Ruby simply snatched her flashlight. The kick was hard enough to not only break his Aura but still completely be strong enough to cause him great pain. The truth was, the fight ended before it even started.

Everybody in Ruby's pathway to her bedroll started making way to her, a scene straight out of a movie, Ruby simply laid down and tucked herself in her blanket. Flashlight in hand and a book in the other.

Scar was already being carried by his five friends to the infirmary where he would, without doubt, spend a few nights. And the rest of the henchmen focused on minding their own business instead of meddling with Ruby.

Jaune moved closer before tucking himself in the bedroll next to Ruby. "He deserved it." He voiced. Earning a small snicker from Ruby.

"He definitely did."

The blonde man collapsed, ready to drift asleep. He looked at Ruby one more time and noticed her already holding the book she was to read, it looked so old, feudal even. Gothic marks fully covered it. He could sneak a glimpse at the title.

"Maidens Of The White Knight?" He watched as Ruby immediately blushed and quickly pulled the book to her torso, hiding the title by wrapping her arms around it and starting to squeeze the book, as if hugging it.

"Yeah? Since when are you interested in what I read?" She asked. Jaune was about to tease her further until he noticed her facial expression. She was asking him a legitimate question.

"I'm not that into reading but you know you have a very... interesting taste in books."

Ruby smiled, a great warrior she was, a cunning thief, a relentless soul, possessing speed as fast as light, but mention books and she'll turn into the biggest dork on the entirety of Remnant.

"W-well, it's about a knight. He and three maidens journey to save a fallen kingdom overrun by the guilty souls of its former warriors."

Jaune snickered. "And?"

"T-That's it."

"Are you sure there is nothing that you are hiding from me?" How long was it going to take to break her? He knew her tricks, better than anyone, she might have seemed like a great liar, and that was because she actually is, but Jaune always knew when she lied, he'd only need for her to stutter on her words once to confirm her trickery, and as far as he could tell, she already stuttered twice.

"Well, there's romance involved." How long was he going to try? She wasn't going to give in! the annoyance she'd get for the coming few weeks would be unbearable if she did.

"What kind of romance?"

"Intense..."

"How intense?"

"Well, it involves-"

"It's erotica, isn't it?"

Direct and as shocking as ever, Ruby thought. There was no point in battling him further if he already figured it out, she just needed to prepare emotionally for the next couple of weeks which will undoubtedly contain a lot of teasing.

"Yeah." Was her simple reply.

Jaune was content, she surrendered, such an easy tease she was for him, never able to hold her own when under pressure to answer a question of his. The most confusing part to him was how she was only like that with him, he saw her threaten the biggest crime lords of Vale without a single flinch, fight a comically large number of cops and emerging without a scratch.

And of course, one of her most notable achievements, holding her own against Cinder Fall. The woman whom their boss works for. Or with, as he likes to call it.

How she fought Cinder was something he would never forget. He and all of the gang watched as Cinder lashed out at their boss because one of his henchmen was responsible for losing a more than significant amount of Dust, significant enough to make a real difference in whatever plan she had in mind, big enough to blow a whole city to bits. And just because of a mistake from a henchman, it was all lost.

That day, Cinder lost her composure, she was usually very calm when she visited the hideout to talk to Roman. But that day? She was yelling and punching holes through walls.

But when she got angry enough to raise her swords on Roman was when Ruby intervened. Cinder's swords were that close to hitting Roman's head with force enough to pulverize most of his Aura, but Ruby was quick to get in the way and hold herself in combat against Cinder for a good twenty seconds. Which was usually more than enough time for someone like Cinder to burn down dozens of men. Cinder herself couldn't deny that she was impressed, impressed enough to decide to let Ruby live, thinking that she might be useful for the future.

All those things but she can't answer a question without melting all over the place...

Soon enough, all the lights started going out simultaneously until the only light in the whole quarters was the dim light coming from Ruby's flashlight.

"Guess that's my cue, and by the way." Jaune looked into Ruby's eyes, they shined as bright as the sun amidst all the dark, it was like her own silver-colored sun, he almost forgot to talk as he lost himself inside her eyes, they were weirdly comforting.

"Ah, never mind. Sleep tight." Jaune scurried to the other side of his body, giving Ruby his back before closing his eyes. Weird, what's gotten over him all of a sudden? Ruby could never figure him out. He was odd.

Soon enough, Jaune drifted asleep with multiple henchmen doing the same, Ruby finally decided it was time to sleep after reading her book for a considerable amount time, and she was the last to fall asleep between all of the people sharing the quarters.

_ ▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░Illegal Love░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂ _

"So, this is where we'll be living, huh?"

The duo stood together, as they did many times. They observed the hotel. It seemed like no matter how much they raise their head, they'd never find the top, it felt like the building must have had the minimum of a hundred floors.

"Yup, home sweet home." Jaune answered.

The duo went on their way, walking a path made of paved stone surrounded by a beautiful garden with a vast diversity of flowers.

The automatic doors slid open, welcoming the duo inside the reception, they immediately made their way to the front counter.

"Hello, we have a reservation for room one-ninety-six."

The smiling receptionist answered. "Of course sir, may I have your name please?"

"Matthews."

"Surname please?"

"BloodRose."

The clerk's eyes shot wide, he saw Jaune slightly move his arm, showing a small tattoo on the back of his arm.

"Ah, of course, right this way ."

The duo followed the man to a nearby elevator. Jaune sighed as he watched the man press the button leading to the ninety-fifth floor, no wonder it's going to be a long ride.

Ruby, on the other hand, was too busy being excited by this opportunity to notice any time pass, too many things went on in her head. Is the home big? How many bathrooms? Do they get free food? Is there a library in this building? Wait, is there a bookshelf in their flat full of books?!

The possibilities were endless!

"So, you two impressed huh?" The clerk said out of nowhere as he turned around to face the duo with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" They both answered concurrently.

"Heh, you don't need to play this game with me, you're secrets are safe here, I work for the same man that you work for, after all."

The realization hit both of them, the man must have been one of Roman's. None of them had anything to say, but the same didn't go for him as he added.

"You know, last time I did this was for someone really talented, it's been a while since Roman gave such a reward to anyone, you two must be very valuable to him."

"The best in business." Ruby explained proudly and she wasn't lying, nobody in the gang could even come close to comparing with her and Jaune.

"That's a very beneficial trait to have, use it wisely." The elevator door swung open, revealing a hallway. The man handed Jaune a key. "Fifth room on the left, enjoy your stay, and don't worry, nobody is finding you here, I've made sure of it.

The two stepped out as the elevator closed behind them, allowing the clerk to leave. They made their way to the fifth door on the lift, and Jaune excitedly inserted the key in the door and with a gentle turn it cracked open, he pushed the door and went inside, a Ruby in awe behind him.

The first thing they could notice is the size of the room. It was big, really big, massive. And the huge glass window replacing almost a whole side of the wall was showing a great view of the city.

"This is amazing!" Ruby relished, face full of gaiety. She couldn't wrap her head around it, she could already see two fridges, a huge couch, a flatscreen TV, a fireplace, a coffee machine, and the one thing that nearly made her scream with cheer, a huge bookshelf full of books!

She ran as fast as she can without using her semblance, dropping her bag full of her necessities and clothes. She was in sheer wonder and awe as she saw many classics she always wanted to read but didn't have the time to due to her unusual lifestyle.

Jaune, however, had one thing on his mind. Kitchen.

He checked the first fridge first. He was instantly captivated by the sight of sweets of all kinds. Chocolate, soda, sweets, and all kinds of different mouth-drooling snacks.

The only thing he wondered is if the fridge containing snacks would actually be that amazing, what would actual food be like? He couldn't hold himself longer, grabbing a chocolate bar and munching on it as he made his way to the other fridge.

The emotions that came upon opening the fridge were confusing, to say the least, he expected all kinds of foods, maybe even dessert, but what he got was a fridge full from top to bottom with nothing other than alcohol, extremely fancy alcohol by the looks of it.

It was very perplexing to figure out if he was happy with what he got or not, on one hand, food is amazing, on the other hand, drinking was also quite fun, especially if he'd have almost complete privacy, it wasn't the best, but still fun when the time was right.

"Jaune, check this out." Jaune turned to face Ruby, only barely catching sight of a crumbled up piece of paper coming his way, he managed to snatch it in the air before opening it and revealing what's inside.

The paper explained that food comes to them via room service, they could order whatever they want and it would reach them within thirty minutes. The hotel truly spared no expense.

Jaune turned around to face Ruby once more, yet she had already moved away from the bookshelf, Jaune switched his head to the other side, Ruby was looking through the huge glass wall, a beautiful sunset was starting. Jaune set down the note and moved beside Ruby, he looked at her but her eyes remained fixed at the sunset.

"Rubes?"

She didn't bother to answer, she was too busy looking like she was pondering something.

"Ruby, is everything alright?"

Ruby took a deep breath of respite before finally responding. "Well, yes, why wouldn't it be?"

Strange, was she hiding something? If she was lying she would have stuttered but she hadn't. Though it still felt to Jaune as if something was off.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Jaune insisted, Ruby hesitated to answer but finally decided to speak her mind.

"I mean...Jaune, do we really deserve this?"

Surprising, to say the least, why was she thinking about that all of a sudden? In all of the ten years they knew each other he never saw her even think of such a thing. He wasn't sure what to say and gave Ruby time to add to her words.

"I mean, do you think we deserve this as much as other people who worked hard to reach this high?"

"So you think we aren't working hard? We work harder than most people out there, they just have to sit around in offices all day whilst we have to risk our lives and freedom."

Ruby opened her mouth to reply but Jaune was quicker to add to his sayings. "Besides, what has the world ever done for us anyway?"

He was right, she didn't like it, but he was right. The world never gave them a chance, nobody showed them any compassion or even the slightest bit of pity, why should they ever do the same? The only person that offered them an actual chance in life was Roman. He was the only one they owed anything. And just for siding with the one man that gave them a chance, they now are being hunted by the ones who never gave them one.

Ruby tried to hide her disheartened face expression by painting a slight smile on her face. "You're right, I shouldn't think about this, we made it here with our efforts combined."

That's the Ruby he loved seeing, the cheerful optimist dork. She might be a thief, a person most would see as terrible or frightening, but he knew the true Ruby, the one he'd rather see over any other Ruby.

And he loved to mess with her.

"Well, yeah...I still would've rathered to live alone, but I guess you're bearable." He jested with a light heart.

"The feeling is mutual, you jerk." She replied, giving him a prompt friendly punch on the shoulder.

The duo decided it was time to try out the food from their newly-found home, it wasn't long after they placed a call from the phone located in the living room that they received their dishes.

Ruby had herself some roasted chicken, with white rice and mashed potatoes.

Jaune had grilled steak, french fries, and some White pasta.

Both of them couldn't remember the last time they tasted something so good, a part of that is thanks to the fact that they actually never had. The food they got in the hideout was decent but couldn't even compare to this. They degusted their food as slow as they can. savoring all and every bite. Proper conversation was hard to practice as they both solely focused on appreciating their food.

After finishing their dinner, Jaune went on to grab himself a snack, Ruby, on the other hand, was adamant to get cookies and was elated when she found out she could order a fresh batch whenever she wanted. She never hesitated to order them, to say the least.

But soon enough, both had finished stuffing their stomach, they found themselves sitting on a cartoonishly comfortable couch, the glass wall right in front of them, giving them a great view of the city at night.

Jaune looked at the clock. It was almost 8 AM. "Hey, Rubes, what do you say to a glass of...well, whatever you want really, that fridge is full of stuff I never even heard of before."

"We've got a mission tomorrow morning, I don't think drinking is the best idea right now."

Jaune managed to push himself off the couch, it wasn't easy after all the food he just consumed. "Come on, just a glass, it won't hurt." He started making his way to the fridge.

"Fine, get me a martini, I guess." She decided, eyes remaining fixed on her book. She knew it was the first book she would read as soon as she spotted it on the bookshelf. a classic book titled 'Third Crusade'

It wasn't long before she felt Jaune sit beside her again, she grabbed the glass of martini and took a sip.

"Third Crusade?" Jaune spoke, earning her attention immediately.

"Don't worry, this one is just a classic." She replied, defusing the situation before it gets a chance to start in the first place. Yet what Jaune was about to say took her by complete surprise.

"I know, this is the only book I ever finished."

"Wait. You? You finished a book?!" She was completely filled with shock, Jaune had never in his life expressed the slightest bit of interest in literature. The idea of him reading a book let alone finishing it was simply baffling.

"Well, yeah. It's pretty short and I was bored from sleeping so early every night so I'd go read it in the bathrooms."

"So that's why you took so long to come back from the bathroom?"

"Yeah, what else would it be?"

Ruby shrugged. "Nothing."

"Well, anyway, I thought the book was-"

Ruby was quick to interrupt him, raising her finger up, indicating him to not speak. "A ta ta ta, no spoilers." She explained before finishing up her drink. Jaune had already finished his.

"Oh, right. Well, I'll go refill my glass, be right back."

"Wait, take mine too." Ruby requested, handing Jaune her glass, it wasn't too much time before he came back with two full glasses.

Their conversation went on, talking about things they could do in their new home, and about how they would act out their mission tomorrow. They didn't notice the time go by, and they weren't taking care of the amount of alcohol they were consuming, about an hour later, both have had at least seven glasses. Completely wasted.

"So, let me get this straight, you had a crush on Neo?" Ruby laughed.

"Yeah, I did, she was like the best thing to ever exist at the time."

"Dude, she was like twenty and you were eleven! What was going on in your head?!" She cried out. What was young Jaune thinking? Neo would have teased him relentlessly if she knew this.

"Well, at least you came along to snap me out of it."

Ruby teasingly moved closer to Jaune. "Well, I guess you could call me your savior."

Jaune looked into her eyes, she was also unyieldingly looking into his, not even trying to hide it. She had a coy smile on her face.

Jaune simpered. "Heh, I guess you are."

The drunkards never ceased to look into each other's eyes, it went on for minutes, Ruby's face growing more red with each passing second.

Jaune started noticing Ruby's face growing closer, involuntarily his did the same, her captivating and stunning smile was like a magnet pulling him closer.

Ruby felt the same, looking into his eyes. She was allured by his striking physique and blue eyes. She couldn't control her shuddering every second that went by, she soon started feeling his warm breath on her lips. Since when was he this attractive?

Jaune went for the extremely cacoethes move, he couldn't interpret his feelings at the moment, so he went for action. His face rapidly started moving closer to Ruby's. His lips were inches away from meeting hers.

And just before meeting her lips, she abruptly heaved her head backward. Moving away from the kiss. Jaune refused to pursue and kept his head still. Ruby had a guilty, almost sorry face drawn over her. He closed his eyes and sighed.

His eyes were closed, he couldn't look at her after what he tried to do, actually, what the hell DID he just do? Why did he even try tha-

Jaune was swiftly and suddenly pushed to the couch, forced into a position where he was laying on his back. His eyes shot wide open. Only to reveal a Ruby that was quickly moving towards his face. He couldn't react before her lips locked with his.

Ruby couldn't believe what she was doing but there was no going back. She refused to leave Jaune's lips.

Suddenly, she was pushed back, but still never lost contact with his lips, he got up into a seating position and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, willingly returning her kiss. She could not believe how simply her lust got the better of her.

Jaune's hand moved to surround her waist gently. His sensual touch was tantalizing to Ruby. She was soon pushed over again, this time being the one resting on her back as Jaune controlled the kissing. She wrapped her arms around the man as they continued to make out for an amount of time she didn't care for, she was focusing on enjoying every current moment.

Jaune finally removed his lips, only then Ruby realized her need for air as she gasped for her life. Jaune suddenly lifted her up from the couch. Ruby couldn't control herself as she dashed her face forwards, locking lips with him again as he carried her to whatever place he had in mind.

She fiercely kept at it before finding herself being set down on a gigantic bed. Jaune forced the kissing to an end as he moved away from Ruby, she kept sojourned on the bed as she watched Jaune take his shirt off. She herself started unbuttoning her blazer, whilst still having trouble because of her whole body shaking. Soon enough, Jaune grabbed her hand, she looked at him. "Let me help you."

Ruby once more dashed towards him with a kiss, she locked lips with him once more as he helped her out. Wherever this was going, she didn't want it to stop, neither of them did.

_ ▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░Illegal Love░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂ _

Jaune woke up to an absolutely throbbing headache. Geez, how much did he drink last night?

He looked around him, he was in bed, covered in a blanket. But if he was sleeping here then where was Ruby? There was only one bedroom, she couldn't have possibly slept on the couch, could she?

He pushed himself off of the bed, he nearly fell down due to the headache he suffered from. He noticed how the sun was already up. He moved to the mirror and the first thing he noticed is a spot on his neck. He moved closer to inspect it. He was shocked upon realizing that it was a hickie.

"Ughhhh, what the hell happened." A voice cried out from behind Jaune, he looked behind him to find Ruby's head poking out of the blanket.

"Ruby?" Was the only thing he managed to mutter.

Ruby suddenly snapped up, getting up into a seating position on the bed. Covering her body with the blanket.

Obnoxious silence rang along the room as both of them thought of any words to say, both of them had a face redder than red.

"D- Did we...did we?" Ruby still couldn't think of what to say.

Jaune too was shocked, how did that even happen? He remembered drinking some alcohol at night but everything else was vague, though the current situation explained plenty to him.

"Jaune, this never happened. Understand?" She made clear with a stern voice. Jaune nodded vigorously as an answer.

Ruby couldn't stop herself from making it even clearer. "We were just drunk, act as if nothing happened." Jaune nodded once more before speaking.

"What happened? Nothing happened." He bumbled.

"Exactly, now get the hell out of the room, I want to change."

Jaune grabbed his clothes which were on the floor before leaving the room. He started changing. He looked at the clock and it revealed that they thankfully had enough time to prepare properly for their mission, about an hour.

Ruby soon emerged from the room, wearing skinny black Jeans, a white T-shirt, and black sports shoes. She moved past him, trying not to make any eye contact. She thankfully succeeded and found her way to a notepad she owns, in it was written the tasks they should complete today, and to her luck, it was only one. She and Jaune were to visit a specific bookstore and take care of a man named Tukson. Nothing less and nothing more.

"C'mon, get ready, we're leaving in an hour." Ruby explained as she went back to the room, looking for her weapon. Jaune did the same but in the living room, since he was sure it was there somewhere. When they both finally prepared, they silently made their way out of the flat and started taking the trip to the bookstore, both of them refusing to utter a word on the way.

Jaune wasn't sure when the spell of what happened the night before would disappear, he hoped it would be soon but he was sure it would happen eventually, the duo made it out of five breakups as friends after all.

_ ▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░Illegal Love░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂ _

* * *

 **I sincerely hope you've enjoyed the chapter, now to talk about a few things.**

 **So, as it should be clear. I've decided to change the personalities of Ruby and Jaune a little so it can match with my future plans for the story. Ruby has become a bit more sassy and less of an optimist, though the optimism is still there, she is no longer obsessed with weapons, now she is obsessed with books. Jaune is a tease and very sarcastic, especially with Ruby. Ruby is a bit more defenseless against Jaune since he knows her so well.**

 **Though the biggest change is one that I only hinted at in this chapter, I've decided to give their character a bit of swagger by giving each of them their unique emotional problem. Jaune simply can't work under pressure, it is so extreme for him that he forgot to take the money from the bank they robbed, only because when under pressure he makes rash actions and usually doesn't think much.**

 **Ruby, on the other hand, has a problem with how people see her, she cares too much of how others view her, she always strives to be better even when not needed which sometimes leads to exhaustion. She gets even more extreme when on a mission, she would do everything in her power to not fail for if she fails she would feel inferior to others.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night.**

 **Please review, fav, follow. Especially review, reviews are the best things on this site, especially long ones.**

 **Much Love! Stay Hopeful! ZilverHope Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Approximately 5.5K words this chapter, sorry I'm late. I decided to make chapters shorter so I can update more often, please review!**

 ** _Illegal Love_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _..._**

She was mad, livid, and confused. But of course she would not admit that herself quite yet, for she needed to keep her head in the game for their mission, all the complaining could come after, if it even does at all.

Ruby was waiting outside, a small backpack with her to hide her trusty weapon, it was bound to draw attention if visible, and the last thing someone like her needs is attention.

Her eyes observed Jaune through the glass doors to the hotel, he was inside, talking with the receptionist about something.

Stupid Jaune and his stupid drinks and his stupid stupidity.

Her cheeks reddened ever so slightly. damn it, Ruby, keep it together!

"You okay there? Your face is a little red, sure you don't have a fever or something?" Said her partner in crime. She hadn't even realized he was out thanks to being lost in thought.

"Spare me your worries, what were you talking about?" She said as she started walking, they were already somewhat late, if there's gonna be any talking then it should be on the way.

"Huh?" He replied as he casually followed her.

"The receptionist called you over, what did he say?" She clarified.

Oh, that... shit.

"Just boyish things, Y'know, the weather, sports, that kind of thing." He mouthed.

Ruby abruptly stopped to turn around and look at him, her expression said it all but she still spoke. "You met yesterday and spent two minutes in an elevator with him and now you're friends that talk about sports and the weather?"

Jaune shrugged and kept walking before Ruby sighed. He wasn't stupid, he never expected her to buy into that, he just hoped that she'd be able to pick up a hint. He couldn't tell her what he was talking about.

He grimaced at the thought of it... explaining to Ruby that the adjacent room had complained about them being too loud last night was too awkward, especially given the air around the both of them now.

It's not like it was going to happen again anyway, so no harm done in not telling her. Hell, he'd be sparing her the embarrassment.

Ruby finally picked up the hint upon seeing his expression and then she decided that he probably had his reasons.

Furthermore, she completely trusted him, he wouldn't ever keep something that she needed to know away from her.

It might be awkward for a bit, and they might have had lots of periods in which they detested the company of each other, but that doesn't change the final result and fact.

The two were inseparable. From the moment they met they had just clicked together, Jaune didn't quite believe that soulmates existed but if they did, Ruby would be his.

"Alright, I'm dropping it." She said.

"Appreciated." He answered.

A few more minutes went by as each though of a different subject.

Ruby was thinking of going out to visit a bookstore, excluding Tukson's, of course, since that one is likely not going to open for a while after today.

Jaune, albeit considering the possibility of enjoying a day out, ultimately decided to return to the hotel for the day after the mission, his head still hurt from the hangover.

"We're getting pretty close, a few minutes away, maybe. Are you ready?" Jaune said.

Ruby was taken aback, she could never ever get used to his voice when he is serious. Period.

Whenever he's about to get into business, his eyes narrow, his body straightens and his voice gets filled with an aura of command.

It was admittedly pretty hot.

"Yup." She poked her backpack to feel her weapon, just to make sure.

"Alright. You know the deal, little noise, no distractions and we leave with a result no matter what."

Ruby nodded in response before speaking. "And don't shoot for no reason at all like a dense idiot." She added.

"Right." Jaune said as they turned the corner, the shop should be on their left in just a few seconds.

And so, after a few steps, they found themselves in front of the bookstore.

"It's... closed." Ruby said, almost in disbelief.

"The hell? It should be open today." Jaune- equally confused- added.

"No, it was open, in fact. It is." Ruby pointed out. She then pointed through the glass. "The lights are dim but they're on, and there's a noise coming from inside, can you hear it?"

Upon closer inspection, he found that she was right.

They looked at each other as they heard the voices from within.

"And are you going to fight back?" Said a female voice.

A moment of silence followed, whatever was happening in there was intense, and speaks of anything but friendliness.

"Yes!" Said a much deeper and manly voice followed by the sound of chaos from within.

Jaune wasted no time as he kicked the door.

...

To say that Mercury Black was surprised was an understatement.

Here he was, doing his job with Emerald. Everything was executed perfectly and the stupid puma faunus -Or whatever the hell he is- was just a second away from having a bullet to the face as breakfast.

But then some random white-knight wannabe kicked the glass doors, the sound of glass shattering was enough of a startle to Mercury for him to miss his kick.

And next to him walked a young woman, late teens or early twenties at most.

The guy was carrying a sheathed sword whilst the woman pulled out a red square-like thingy before dropping her backpack on the ground.

"Jaune."

"Yes?"

"Remember when you said little noise?"

"Yes...?"

"Does that exclude the noise that comes with kicking glass doors in?"

Mercury exchanged a confused look with Emerald whilst Tukson was standing still like a statue, obviously keeping an eye on each of them and looking for a chance to escape.

He then decided to interject the two random people who seemed as if they were about to start a casual conversation.

"Hey lovebirds, not the best store to be in right now." He mouthed.

Considering the fact that someone probably heard the glass breaking, Ruby agreed. Though sadly, she couldn't just leave.

"We don't choose where we get sent." She replied. Noticing the hostile glares from the people in the room, she added. "But we do get to decide who's ass we want to kick."

Jaune opted to stay out of the talk, deciding that it would be better to be on guard, to his left was Ruby, and in front of him stood the man he assumed to be Tukson and the two people they hadn't accounted for.

The woman was standing unnaturally still, like an actual statue. Moreover, her chest wasn't moving, was she not breathing?

Hearing one misstep to the left was all he needed for his head to jerk and focus on the sound. She always had more trouble when using her semblance on multiple people.

Emerald panicked as he looked at her, the real her. She had made too much noise with her last step. And whilst the girl with red hair did not seem to notice, he did.

Jaune glanced to where the woman stood but a moment ago, she wasn't there, his hand reached for his sword.

Emerald had no choice but to pull out her weapon and try to stab the red-headed girl before she too could notice that Emerald was practically right next to her.

Jaune, however, was faster. His shield -The one Emerald thought was a mere scabbard- intersepted her.

He didn't stop there, however, as he brought his knee up to smash her hard in the stomach.

She leaned forward, hands dropping her weapons and grabbing a hold of her stomach as a reaction, Jaune wasted no time as he used his hand -The one holding the sword- to smack the back of her head with the hilt of it.

Aura worked to protect, but it could only do so much.

To use Aura properly, you need to focus on the part of your body you want protected, in this case, Emerald was subconsciously forced to focus her aura on her stomach thanks to the kick she received in that area. Leaving her head with little Aura to protect it.

It was enough aura to stop permanent damage, but not enough to stop her from falling unconscious.

Ruby kicked her weapons away, just in case, all whilst smiling at the shocked Mercury.

She then decided to unfold her scythe, just in case he didn't get the message.

"Shit... you two are Huntsmen, aren't you?"

There was visible relaxation on Tukson's face with the mention of the word.

Jaune glanced at Ruby, she snickered. "Hell no." She replied to Mercury.

And there goes the relaxation from Tukson's face.

Jaune stepped into the middle of the shop, between everyone, seemingly unfazed by Tukson's claws.

"We're here for the same reason you are." He paused and saw the bruises on the faunus. "Only, it doesn't involve murder. That shit only brings trouble."

Ruby stepped up next to her partner. "Just take your girlfriend and leave, no need for more drama today."

Mercury's face darkened. "You knocked her out, and she's not my girlfriend!"

"Firstly, she tried to stab me, secondly, I don't give a shit. Just leave." Her eyes narrowed and her hand tightened around her scythe.

 _God-damned assholes_ , that was all what Mercury could think of them as. It was going so damn well!

He reviewed his options, he could listen to them, it isn't like Cinder would stay silent about this event, he'd have his revenge eventually. Hell, Cinder could just use one of her puppies -Torchwick, for example- to track these two down.

His other option was to fight against two people That he had no knowledge of.

And one of them had just beaten Emerald with a mere two hits.

In the best case scenario, Tukson would run away, in the worst, however, he'd join their side. The latter was unlikely but possible.

And if their words could be trusted, they were here to neutralize Tukson anyway -Minus the murder part- so he technically got what he came here for.

"This isn't the last you hear of me." He said.

The duo seemed uninterested in his threat and simply made way for him to leave, and to his surprise as he left the store -One knocked out Emerald in his arms- they hadn't tried anything. They just let him leave.

...

Tukson had by now run out of curses to mutter under his breath, but at least the silver guy and his girl had left.

But it wasn't over yet, and his claws were still out, just in case.

"Is it my or your turn?" The blond asked the redhead.

"Yours, have fun." She answered.

Tukson's eyes kept gazing at the girl as she casually just went to one of the still-standing bookshelves and started browsing.

The guy then walked towards him. "Tukson, correct?"

"Who's asking?" The faunus replied. He noticed that the man had sheathed his sword once more.

"A potential friend... or an enemy, depending on this conversation."

"What the hell do you want? If this is about the White F-"

"I don't want your life story, Tukson." Jaune interrupted. He soon added. "I'm simply here to inform you about a deal you cannot refuse."

"Not interested. Leave my shop or-"

"You see, Tukson, I don't think you really caught what I'm offering here." Jaune interjected once more, his hand brushed the hilt of his sword, he was sure to make it visible as well. "It's a deal that you **cannot** refuse."

...

Ruby stretched as the warm sunlight and soothing wind frizzled her skin. Damn was it dark and depressing in that shop.

"Poor guy must've just had the weirdest morning of his life." Jaune joked as he walked out of the shop as well.

"It was his decision, it's never smart to get involved with the White Fang, that's just asking for drama." She replied.

"True, those idiots operate like a cult, taking it a bit too far if you ask me... I can understand wanting to steal dust but they actually don't allow members to leave? Stupid."

He could understand their demands for equality- and maybe even why they turned violent- but the senseless havock they've been causing lately is not being criminal, it's being stupid.

If one were to want to leave their gang, then by all means, they could leave. Maybe they want to start a family, maybe they just want peace and quiet, he could respect both motivations.

That said, the moment they decide to leave, they're on their own. Nobody's gonna care what happens to you from the gang, nobody's gonna be covering you and your tracks from the authorities, if you're caught then it's all you.

And of course, ratting out any information about the gang would at the very least get you killed.

"It's still early in the afternoon, we should run by Roman and tell him Tukson's taken care of. Then we'll have the rest of the day off."

"Sure thing, he'll be happy this is finally off his chest."

"And Jaune." Ruby sighed, though not out of frustration, it sounded more like a sigh of preparation. "Thanks for having my back in there, that woman nearly got me."

She never doubted him when it came to things like these, and he paid her trust back in full.

"Bah, you'd have done the same." He replied before patting her on the shoulder. He didn't stop there, however. "Just don't go out of your way to trash talk like that again, who knows what could've happened if I wasn't there."

He brought a hand up and flicked her forehead, she jumped back, surprised. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"It's because you were stupid in there."

Ruby glared at him as she rubbed her forehead. "Asshole."

"It's better than what that woman could have done."

She glared even harder but did not argue.

"That's what I get for trying to show my appreciation." She huffed out.

...

The hideout was the same as always.

Then again, what were they expecting? They had just been gone for a single day.

After making their way up the stairs, knocking on Roman's door and getting permission to enter, they went in.

Though Roman wasn't alone, Neo was with him and they seemed to have been planning something prior to the duo's arrival, likely a heist of some kind.

"I trust you have good news for me?" Their boss asked, eyes still set on a blueprint of some building.

"You look like shit." Jaune pointed out as they closed the door behind them.

He wasn't lying at all, in fact, it was pretty spot on.

Roman's looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open, there was an empty cup in front of him -one that smelled of coffee- and the way his back cracked loudly upon stretching indicated that he had been stuck on that chair working for a while.

"Tell me something I don't know, kid." Roman replied as he forced himself off the seat. "This damn heist she wants us to pull off is damn near impossible, I've been stuck planning all night."

Ruby was about to ask about who 'she' was but then she remembered Cinder.

The concern visible in Neo's eyes as she watched Roman proved that he wasn't kidding. Damn, did he really tire himself enough for Neo to get worried?

"Well, we have good news, Tukson's dealt with, no blood, just like how you asked."

"I'd give you a hoorah but my throat hurts from all the boiling coffee." Roman half-joked.

Ruby giggled before stepping up, pulling out a book from her backpack and handing it to Roman.

"What you asked for, Tukson's notes on the White Fang." She mouthed.

Roman happily took it and set it on his desk, it was Cinder who wanted that book, something about using it to blackmail the White Fang, she never really gave him all the details.

"And you made sure nobody's gonna hear from him again?" Their boss asked.

They nodded simultaneously and Jaune then spoke. "We convinced him to hand over the notes in exchange for two things." He explained. "One; not getting his ass kicked, and two; a promise to cover his tracks until he's out of Vale- and he'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Alright, as long as we don't hear of him again then he can consider it done." Roman sighed. "Let's just hope she doesn't find out he isn't dead."

"Who is the 'she' you are referring to, dear Roman?"

Everyone in the room -Neo included- found a chill running down their spine after hearing the calm and soothing yet somehow terrifying voice.

Speak of the damned Grimm, she couldn't find any other time to show up? She even heard him say that last line? The gods were trying to be funny today, apparently.

"Aha, Cinder! We were just discussing our next big heist operation! Lots of dust to come from this one!" Roman looked as if he had all the energy he ever needed all of a sudden.

"Do not wing the subject, Roman." She walked closer, between Jaune and Ruby and then stood right in front of him.

"I heard that Tukson is finally taken care of, it took you long enough." She added.

"Not to doubt you and your godly wisdom, but sorry if I was a little busy doing every single other thing you want done in the city!" He argued, Cinder seemed unfazed.

"I heard Tukson is not dead, was I not clear when I gave you the task?" She asked.

"He's as good as dead, you'll never hear from him again." Roman said, he reached for his desk, grabbed Tukson's book and handed it over. "And here's your book."

"That's... good enough, I suppose. But do not alter my orders in the slightest from now on, do what you are told."

She opened the book, took a quick glance and then closed it, looking up at Roman once more.

"Who did you send for the task?" She asked.

Roman smiled, at least that's one thing that wouldn't cause him trouble. He pointed at the duo Cinder had walked past just a moment ago.

She turned around. "So, it's you two." She said with a smile that would scare the personification of death itself.

"Yes." Ruby replied simply.

She walked up to them. "You wouldn't have have happened to meet two people there, would you? One with Green hair and one wearing Grey and Black."

They knew better than to lie, especially to a rhetorical question, which this one obviously seemed to be.

"Yes." Jaune mouthed.

"Those were my pawns."

"They were hindering our mission, the one you wanted done."

"They were doing it for you, seeing how you took weeks to take care of it."

"And that's why they attacked us?" Jaune shot back.

"They attacked you?" Cinder showed the slightest of reactions.

"The woman, she was standing in the middle of the shop, she then somehow found her way behind my partner and tried to stab her."

"Then I have a thing or two to tell her." Cinder was still as calm as ever, just surprised that Emerald would lie about being attacked first.

Roman really was about to bang his head against a wall. "All is well that ends well, eh?" He said.

Cinder turned around. "Indeed..." The way the word dragged on brought Roman's nerves up, she wasn't done speaking. "Roman, I want these two."

Roman's face turned to one of absolute shock. "These are some of my best, they get a lot of the tasks you ask of me done, not having them would affect my progress."

Cinder brought a hand up and cupped his chin. "Then maybe I should find someone else, one who wouldn't be hindered by losing just two people."

"I- well, when you put it that way..."

"Good." She turned around. "Get yourselves ready, I have use of you two."

"With all due respect, ma'am, my loyalty is with Roman." Jaune worded, stopping Cinder in her tracks as she was already moving to leave the room.

Roman didn't know if he should yell out of fear of what is about to happen or delight that there might be a chance of him not losing his best duo.

"He's right." Ruby added. "We work for Roman."

Cinder walked back to them ever so casually, though her eyes spoke of terror. "You'd reject my offer?" She asked.

"Yes." The duo spoke.

Roman was ready to jump under his desk, Neo was ready to escape with him if it came to that.

Jaune's hand lingered just above his sword whilst Ruby was ready to activate her semblance at a moment's notice.

Cinder opened her mouth to speak. The air stilled and time froze, everyone was ready to act.

"Very well, then." Was her shocking answer. She faced Roman one more time. "It's good to know that not all your men are rabble and that some are loyal."

She made her way to the door and turned the handle. "Be sure to pull off the heist well, we are proceeding to phase two soon." She spoke before leaving.

With the door clicking behind her, everybody's shoulders relaxed and they all let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding.

"What in the god damn just happened?" Roman said as he collapsed on his armchair out of stress.

...

The duo and Neo left Roman to his work- though they did advise him to rest.

Neo wasn't nice, she wasn't a friend to anybody, either, and she knew it. She was just Neo.

And the closest thing she can come up with to explain her relationship with people is through an imaginary tier list in her head.

The bottom tier consisted of people who wanted to hurt Roman and people who expected her to share her ice-cream. Those two types of people she'd enjoy torturing.

The one above was for random people, because who the hell liked those?

Then the middle tier was made up with pretty much all the gang members, people she could at least recognize the existence of.

And the second best tier was for those who were valuable or very loyal to Roman- Ruby and Jaune were already on this tier next to a few other henchmen but after their display against Cinder she considered making a new tier just for Ruby and Jaune. It would likely be be called the 'I guess you're cool' tier.

Yeah, that'd be good enough.

The final tier had only two things in it, Roman and Ice-cream.

Come on, that shit was delicious.

Neo was snapped out of her thoughts by Ruby speaking. "Man, that woman is insufferable."

Both Neo and Jaune nodded in response. "Can't wait until we get rid of her." Jaune added.

Neo was closest to Roman, meaning she would likely know what's going on in his head, that's why Ruby decided to ask her. "You think Roman is making any plans to get away from her, Neo?"

She shrugged in response, she had no idea.

"I think she'd try to get rid of us first." Jaune pointed out.

He wasn't wrong, someone like her would definitely despose of their useless pieces after getting what they want.

"It's gonna be hard for even her to pull that off, though, she doesn't know Roman's semblance, in fact, she probably doesn't know he has one." Ruby exlained, Neo nodded.

"Yeah, I guess, he's the mastermind, no real need for a semblance for him since he's mostly out of sight. Should still be a good surprise in case she tries to double-cross us."

 _It's fun to be around people who aren't complete idiots for a change_. Neo thought.

These two know full well how dangerous Cinder is, which is good since she's gonna need all the help she can when Cinder finally decides to turn on Roman.

It didn't require a genius to figure out Cinder's motive. She makes any room she enters smell of danger for dust's sake.

The problem was how she was operating behind the scenes, and how exactly does she plan to do things, she's very secretive when it comes to that.

Ruby's words snapped her out of her thoughts again. "Got any tasks today, Neo? I'm planning to drag Jaune for some ice-cream, you can join if you want."

Jaune interjected. "When did I agree to that?"

"Approximately three seconds ago, right when I suggested it." Ruby answered.

Jaune sighed. "Fine, but you're paying." He said.

"Naturally." She replied before turning to Neo. "So?"

Neo raised one finger up.

"You have one task? Is it gonna take long?"

Neo nodded with a frown.

"How many hours?"

Neo raised two fingers.

"And if you had help?"

Neo's eyes lit up. She raised one finger but only a little.

"Less than an hour?"

She nodded.

"Alright, let's get this thing over with." Ruby said.

Jaune silently followed the two as they picked up the pace, why does he keep getting dragged into stuff like this?

"So, what kind of task is it anyway?"

...

They could both see why this would take two hours, -for someone like Neo, anyway.

She just had to go around town and collect money from shops that owed the gang.

Now, that should be easy, it would take five or less minutes for each shop.

But Neo could not 'ask' for the money, per se.

And even though most of the shopkeepers would recognize her and know what she wants, some of them could play dumb.

And then she'd have to use action to make them understand.

Actions took more time than words.

"Must have been a sick joke from Roman to send you of all people for this." Jaune said as they left the final shop.

Neo shook her head before pointing at herself and then using her finger to draw letters forming the word 'volunteered' on the air.

"Why would you volunteer for this, though?" He asked.

She took out her scroll, opened a notepad app and wrote a sentence before showing him.

'Too many missions and not enough men.' Followed by a sad face emoji.

"Man, shit really has been going haywire since Cinder showed up." Ruby groaned.

The two were right, and the worst part is- they couldn't do anything about it.

Neo mentally groaned, maybe a new bottom tier should be made just for Cinder?

Alongside dirt, perhaps?

No, dirt is infinetly more likeable.

She'd have to consider this later.

She continued walking with the duo, they were talkative but not obnoxiously so, nor were they too loud and they didn't pressure her into giving her thoughts on anything.

Maybe they weren't too bad.

To an extent, she liked them just because they were very loyal to Roman.

But now they had helped her and offered her to join them for ice-cream.

Ice-cream.

She couldn't possibly say no.

They also spoke with purpose, not just opting to throw a few random words and call it a conversation.

No, they spoke of things that mattered, or things they were both interested in.

"Here we are," Ruby said as they entered the shop.

They all sat down soon, Jaune asked what each of them wanted before going to the clerk and placing the order.

He wanted chocolate, Ruby wanted strawberries and Neo went for the obvious flavour.

Jaune also stood beside the clerk and chatted with him whilst he made the ice-cream, leaving Neo and Ruby to sit alone for a while.

Neo brought up her scroll, wrote something and showed it to Ruby.

'Is he always like this? Leaving you to talk with random strangers?'

Ruby tittered. "Nah, he does it occasionally but we spend most of our day together anyway."

Neo replied via her scroll once more. 'Are you planning to confess soon?'

Ruby would've spat out water if she had any in her mouth. "What do you mean?!" She rocked herself back as she said so.

'You're completely smitten with him!' Neo wrote.

Ruby replied a bit too defensively with the classic. "I am not, he's just my friend!"

'You've been screwing him for years.'

"It's been on and off! And now we officially called it off for good."

Neo didn't believe it for a single second. 'I'm sure you said that the last four times you broke up.'

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "How do you even know this?"

Neo rested her head on her hand and used the other hand to type. 'You know how fast rumors fly in the gang.'

Ruby huffed. "Drama queens."

Neo ignored her as she wrote something else.

'So, you wouldn't mind if I take him? He IS pretty good-looking.'

Ruby's expression shifted and told Neo everything.

It was one of pure horror.

Neo proceeded to give the most smug 'I knew it!' face in history of Remnant.

...

Cinder Fall was not angry. She was livid.

A few slaps on Emerald's cheek had done wonders in getting her to a better mood. And it wasn't without reason, either, it was punishment, punishment for lying to her.

If she had failed then she should have just said so.

At least it would have been a single slap.

Mercury spoke the truth once asked, he was always that much easier to deal with. Emerald was just too emotional, too afraid.

Cinder sighed as she laid on her bed, it wouldn't be too long until she goes to Beacon herself.

But that boy and girl... she had use of them, she'd considered it before, but now she was sure of it.

The girl -Ruby was her name- was a great asset, having a semblance that would help in making any infiltration take but a few moments.

And being a thief, she had the experience to not mess it up, either.

Not to mention, from the brief moments she fought her a while back, she could remember the girl being both a proficient sniper and a deadly scythe wielder.

Truly a wonderful asset, she would be.

The boy called Jaune was a bit more of a mystery, though.

If he was on the same level as Ruby then he definitely was worth it.

A sword and shield wielder, according to Mercury... she had no complaints as long as he knew how to use them.

And she had gone as far as doubting her own ears when Emerald confessed that he managed to knock her out without breaking her Aura. It was only Mercury's confirmation that let her believe.

That was extremely rare, to know aura so well as to just bypass it altogether? That requires an absurd amount of combat knowledge.

Not to mention that it would also require perfect technique to pull it off, for the knowledge was not enough on its own.

He must have known where and when exactly Emerald would focus her aura, and followed up with a perfect attack since Emerald's aura was no joke in of itself, it was akin to that of a huntsman.

That's what made him so interesting... and she didn't even know his semblance yet.

 _So much use out of those two yet they ever so blatantly refuse me_.

She had to physically restrain herself from burning the bed.

"It's fine." She whispered to herself. "If one comes, the other will follow."

And she'll get them.

She'll get what she wants.


End file.
